girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Western New York
Girl Scouts of Western New York was created on July 1, 2008, from four legacy councils: Girl Scout Council of Buffalo & Erie County, Inc., Girl Scouts of Genesee Valley, Inc., Girl Scouts of Niagara County, Inc., and Girl Scouts of Southwestern New York, Inc. The council serves some 25,000 girls within Erie, Chautauqua, Cattaraugus, Genesee, Livingston, Niagara, Orleans, Monroe, and Wyoming counties for girls in grades K-12. Levels * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Juliettes The Juliette program is Girl Scouting custom-made for you! It’s a great way to mix and match your unique interests with Girl Scout participation – special events, weekend workshops, leadership projects, or travel opportunities that improve your skills and meet your interests and needs. Girl Scout Juliettes are busy, independent, self-confident girls and young women who want to be a part of something larger – Girl Scouts! Meeting in troops is one way to be a part of the Girl Scout experience, but when there aren’t available troops in your area, your troop no longer meets, or you become too busy with extracurricular activities or sports, becoming a Juliette will allow you to continue your Girl Scout experience on an individual basis. The Juliette program is available to all girls in Kindergarten through 12th grade. It is especially popular for girls ages 11-17 who love the Girl Scout program but are very busy with other activities. As a Girl Scout Juliette, you can participate in everything that is open to your grade level. You can attend Council-sponsored programs such as events, series opportunities, year-round camp experiences, and travel opportunities. You can also take part in Council-sponsored money earning activities to help pay for Girl Scout events. As a Juliette, you will work on Girl Scout programs with a parent or another adult mentor. You will decide what activities to participate in and which earned recognitions awards you wish to complete. Girl Scout Juliettes can earn the Journey awards and badges as well as the Girl Scout Bronze, Silver, and Gold Awards. Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Camps * Camp Piperwood in Perinton, New York * Camp Windy Meadows in Lockport, New York is 39 acres (160,000 m2). * Camp Seven Hills in Holland, New York is 620 acres (2.5 km2) including two lakes. * Camp Timbercrest in Randolph, New York is 900 acres (3.6 km2) including a 31-acre (130,000 m2) lake. Baden-Powell Service Association New York is home to two chartered groups of the Baden-Powell Service Association. The BPSA is an inclusive, "back to basics" organization that welcomes boys and girls from 5 years of age through adulthood. Journey We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! Meet the Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Girl Scout S'mores * Tagalongs * Thanks-A-Lot * Trefoils * Lemonades * Do-si-dos For Cookie Sellers When you sell Girl Scout Cookies, you're doing more than just helping your customers stock up on delicious treats (and having lots of fun). You're doing it with a goal in mind. Whether that goal is a pizza party, a community service project, or your first overnight camping trip with your troop, you know how many boxes you need to sell to make it happen. But did you know that you're also part of a huge business, one that's run by girls just like you all over the country? In fact, you’re part of the largest girl-led entrepreneurial program for girls In the world. Being a Girl Scout Cookie professional gives you skills essential for success both now and later: Goal Setting Decision Making Money Management People Skills Business Ethics Badges ]] Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Daisies (Grades K-1) # Lupe the Lupine, Honest and Fair (Light Blue Petal) # Sunny the Sunflower, Friendly and Helpful (Yellow Petal) # Zinni the Zinnia, Considerate and Caring (Light Green Petal) # Tula the Tulip, Courageous and Strong (Red Petal) # Mari the Marigold, Responsible for What I Say and Do (Orange Petal) # Gloria the Morning Glory, Respect Myself and Others (Purple Petal) # Gerri the Geranium, Respect Authority (Magenta Petal) # Clover the Clover, Use Resources Wisely (Green Petal) # Rosie the Rose, Make the World a Better Place (Rose Red Petal) # Vi the Violet, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout (Violet Petal) # Amazing Daisy (Blue Promise Center) # Board Game Design Challenge # Buddy Camper # Count It Up # Design a Robot # Good Neighbor # How Robots Move # Making Choices # Model Car Design Challenge # Money Counts # Outdoor Art Maker # Roller Coaster Design Challenge # Talk It Up # What Robots Do Brownies (Grades 2-3) # Artist - Painting Badge # Athlete - Fair Play Badge # Citizen - Celebrating Community Badge # Cook - Snacks Badge # First Aid - Brownie First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Brownie Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Bugs Badge # Money Manager # Philanthropist # Meet My Customers # Give Back Juniors (Grades 4-5) # Animal Habitats Badge # Geocacher Badge # Playing the Past Badge # Product Designer Badge # Social Butterfly Badge # Horseback Riding Badge # Artist - Drawing Badge # Athlete - Practice with Purpose Badge # Citizen - Inside Government Badge # Cook - Simple Meals Badge # First Aid - Junior First Aid Badge # Girl Scout Way - Junior Girl Scout Way Badge # Naturalist - Flowers Badge # Business Owner Badge # Savvy Shopper Badge # Cookie CEO Badge # Customer Insights Badge Cadettes (Grades 6-8) # Digital Movie Maker # Eating for Beauty # Public Speaker # Science of Happiness # Screenwriter # Book Artist # Woodworker # Special Agent # Trailblazing # Baby Sitter # Night Owl # Animal Helpers # Field Day # Entrepreneur # Netiquette # Archery # Outdoor Art Apprentice # Artist - Comic Artist # Athlete - Good Sportsmanship # Citizen - Finding Common Ground # Cook - New Cuisines # First Aid - Cadette First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Cadette Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Trees # Budgeting # Comparison Shopping # Financing My Dreams # Business Plan # Marketing # Think Big Seniors (Grades 9-10) # Buying Power # Financing My Future # Girl Scout Senior Safety Award # Girl Scouts Global Action Award # Gold and Silver Torch Award # International World Friendship Recognition Pin # Senior Community Service Bar # Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar # World Thinking Day Award # Customer Loyalty # My Portfolio # Paddling # Outdoor Art Expert # Artist - Collage # Athlete - Cross-Training # Citizen - Behind the Ballot # Cook - Locavore # First Aid - Senior First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Senior Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Sky Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) # Ultimate Recreation Challenge # Outdoor Art Master # Research and Development # P & L # On My Own # Good Credit # Artist - Photographer # Athlete - Coaching # Citizen - Public Policy # Cook - Dinner Party # First Aid - Ambassador First Aid # Girl Scout Way - Ambassador Girl Scout Way # Naturalist - Water Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Bronze Award is the third highest award in Girl Scouts of the USA. It was introduced by GSUSA in 2001, and can only be earned by Girl Scouts at the Junior level. You can pursue your Girl Scout Bronze Award if: * You're in fourth or fifth grade (or equivalent) * You're a registered Girl Scout Junior * You have completed a Junior Journey Girl Scout Bronze Award Steps * Build your Girl Scout Junior team. * Explore your community. * Choose your Bronze Award project. * Make a plan. * Put your plan in motion. * Spread the word. Silver Award The Girl Scout Silver Award is the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn. You can pursue your Girl Scout Silver Award if: * You're in sixth, seventh, or eighth grade (or equivalent) * You're a registered Girl Scout Cadette * You have completed a Cadette Journey Girl Scout Silver Award Steps * Identify an issue you care about. * Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. * Explore your community. * Pick your Silver Award project. * Develop your project. * Make a plan and put it into motion. * Reflect, share your story, and celebrate. Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award in Girl Scouts. Open only to girls in high school, the Girl Scout Gold Award is the most prestigious award in the world for girls—and the most difficult to earn—and it’s only available to Girl Scouts. As a Gold Award Girl Scout, you’re challenged to change the world—or at least your corner of it. Gold Award Girl Scouts are making the world a better place. These young women are inspiring leaders whose Gold Award projects are impacting the worlds of STEM, education, agriculture, medicine, and more on a local, national, or global level. By the time you put the final touches on your seven-step project, you'll have solved a community problem—not only in the short term, but for years into the future—and you’ll be eligible for college scholarships. Check out the seven steps below. * Identify an issue. * Use your values and skills to choose a community issue that you care about. * Investigate it thoroughly. * Use your sleuthing skills to learn everything you can about the issue you've identified. * Get help and build your team. * Form a team to support your efforts and help you take action. * Create a plan. * Identify the root cause of an issue, and then create a plan to tackle it. * Present your plan and gather feedback. * Submit your Project Proposal Form to your Girl Scout council for approval. * Take action. * Lead your team and carry out your plan. * Educate and inspire. * Tell your story and share your results. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSWNY Category:Girl Scouts of Western New York Category:Part of WAGGGS